There is a need for portable urinals in many activities. This is evidenced by the existence of prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,956,287; 4,121,306; 4,422,188; 5,007,116; 5,010,599; 5,285,532; 5,551,097; 5,655,229 and 5,685 229.
All of the devices disclosed in these U.S. Patents and the use there of have one or more limitations such as weight, ease of transportation, awkward to empty, require supports, awkward to use and/or difficult to secure in a given place.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new and improved portable unisex urinal which is very light in weight and easily movable and transportable, may be easily secured in place in a vehicle such as a van or boat, used on overnight camping trips and at home by a person having an urination problem, to mention only a few examples of use. A device embodying the invention utilizes a urinal receptacle which is easily disengaged from the overall device for purpose of disposing of the contents and which is of generally simplified construction. The urine input member is vertically adjustable for height and the input opening thereof resides in a plane which is angularly adjustable to accommodate the user. Moreover, a urinal embodying the invention is easily disassembled for compact storage when not in use.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved lightweight portable urinal.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable urinal having new and improved means for height adjustment of the urine receptacle.
A further object of this invention is to provide a urinal of the type described where the urine input member is angularly adjustable to accommodate the user.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a portable urinal of new and improved construction which permits easy removal of a urine reservoir for purposes of disposal of the urine.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a lightweight portable urinal which may easily be disassembled for compact storage